Seraph of time
by kokob5
Summary: When Yuu accepted the angles power during the battle of Nagoya he didn't expect to be send almost a thousand years into the past and meet some of his enemies before they were his enemies. (Time travel fic with a twist)
1. Trouble in time

Yuu's eyes opened as he jumps up with a start breathing heavily before looking around him ignoring the hot sun in his eyes to see himself on some sort of dirt road in the middle of an open space and not far along it there was what seemed to be some small buildings. ''Wasn't I just at Nagoya?'' Yuu asks himself as he stands up and brushes some dirt from his hair, Yuu realising something looks to the ground and sighs in relief seeing Ashuramaru laying on the ground prompting him to pick it up and sheath it before placing it on his hip and looking towards the distant dots he could make out that what he assumed was a small village some survivors from the apocalypse virus had set up outside the major cities to avoid vampires and the horseman of john.

Yuu nods to himself before taking off into a steady jog towards the village and taking a glance at the sun to see it was starting to set. ''I guess I have a few hours to reach them before it gets dark…'' Yuu mutters to himself as he jogs along the road looking back to the village. 'It'll take me about an hour to reach them though…' Yuu moans in pity internally seeing the village getting no closer any time soon. 'Maybe I should run?' Yuu asks himself only to almost scream in fright hearing Asurhmaru's voice. ''At this rate Yuu you're going to go insane talking to yourself like this.'' Ashuramaru says in a sing song like voice making Yuu huff before replying. 'Ha-ha, very funny.' Yuu says dryly making Ashuramaru giggle at him. 'Do you need something?' Yuu asks after a few seconds of silence.

'Yuu, we have a problem.' Ashuramaru says making Yuu stop. 'What do you mean?' Yuu asks curiously with a hint of fear in his voice. 'The air here, it's not like in japan, it had less carbon dioxide levels in it, the last time I smelt air like this was around the dark to middle ages.' Ashuramaru says making Yuu freeze. 'Ashuramaru?' Yuu asks prompting the demon to hum at him. 'When did the dark ages and middle ages happen?' Yuu asks dumbly making Ashuramaru face palm and groan. 'This is gonna be a while…at least we have the time...'

After a quick explanation of the time period from Ashuramaru Yuu had realised the severity of the situation. 'But what does that mean for us?' Yuu asks making Ashuramaru sigh before dropping the bomb on him. 'Yuu…you were sent back in time when you accepted the angels power' He says making Yuu stop on the middle of the road with a shocked look on his face. 'But…why? How am I meant to protect them if I'm not there? How am I meant to save Mika?' Yuu says starting to panic and hyperventilate prompting Ashuramaru to pull Yuu into his inner world and making his body flop onto the ground getting a few armoured soldiers turn to see the body dressed in the odd uniform laying on the ground.

'Yuu, you need to calm down.' Ashuramaru says from atop his sword. ''WHAT DO YOU MEAN CALM DOWN?!'' Yuu shouts in panic as he continues to breath faster and faster. ''I'M NEARLY A THOUSAND YEARS IN THE PAST! I HAV E TO SAVE THEM NOW NOT IN A THOUSAND YEARS FROM NOW!'' Yuu shouts looking up at the sky seeing the lights making him glare angrily at them. ''STUPI-'' Yuu stops mid-sentence feeling himself being lifted into the air and dropped on his back knocking the air out of his lungs and making him cough painfully. ''You need to calm down, I have a solution to our little problem.'' Ashuramaru says in a stern voice looking down at Yuu who's finally calming down.

''What do we do then?'' Yuu asks making Ashuramaru raise her hand and hold up three fingers. ''You have three options. ''Become a demon.'' He says as he lowers a finger. ''Become a vampire.'' He says lowering a finger and smirking at the suddenly angry look on his face. ''Or you could study magic.'' He says lowering the last finger. ''Personally I'd prefer you became a demon for me.'' Ashuramaru says holding his hands behind his back and moving around slightly. ''Not going to happen.'' Yuu says making Ashuramaru frown and huff. ''Fine…'' He whines out looking at the sky before continuing. ''What's it going to be then?'' Ashuramaru asks making Yuu adapt a thinking pose.

Ashuramaru stood on his sword for what seemed like the longest five minutes of his life looking down at Yuu who hadn't moved from his spot, hell if he wasn't able to hear his breaths he'd have said he stopped living in the time spin they'd been silent. ''I want to study magic.'' Yuu says surprising Ashuramaru. ''Are you sure? it's going to take the longest and you need to be really smart last time I checked.'' Ashuramaru says trying to discourage him only making him smirk. ''If it's for my family I'll wait as long as it takes, as long as I can be human when I see them again and not a monster.'' Yuu says with a determined face making Ashuramaru look away with a disappointed look on his face.

''Fine, we can study magic, I only know some basics so I can't really teach you much about it.'' Ashuramaru says making Yuu frown before a smile comes to his face as he asks. ''You know magic?'' he says excitedly prompting Ashuramaru to nod. ''Only some, I've been around long enough to have seen some and learned a bit of the trade.'' Ashuramaru explains making Yuu nod. ''This will take a while and don't treat this as just a game Yuu, magic is dangerous especially if misused.'' Ashuramaru says as Yuu takes a seat on the ground. ''Shall I begin then?'' Ashuramaru asks prompting Yuu to nod anxiously and making Ashuramaru smirk. ''You humans really are greedy…'' He mumbles out loudly ignoring Yuu's protest to the statement.

For the next few hours Yuu had been sitting listening to Ashuramaru talk about the basics of magic, such as its origin and links to other things such as religions as well as the types of magic before going in to teach Yuu some basic magic that he knew. ''Blood magic?'' Yuu asks tilting his head. ''It's a form of magic that uses the mages blood as a weapon and since it's more complex and needs the user to concentrate more so when you learn it it'll make it easier to learn other simple magic's such as pyromancy.'' Ashuramaru says making Yuu nod understanding where he was coming from.

''Since you haven't learned any magic yet, we have to use chants as well as magic circles to help you, and since you won't have enough blood to make a large circle, I'll be making a small one of your wrist.'' Ashuramaru explains hopping off the sword and walking in front of Yuu. ''Extend your hand and have your palm facing me.'' Ashuramaru says making Yuu do as he says and putting his arm forwards. ''This will hurt but with practise you'll ignore the pain.'' He says before slashing Yuu's wrist making him suck in a painful breath and winch in pain. Ashuramaru watches the blood blow from the cut before using his finger to draw a perfect circle in his palm before drawing a line in the middle. ''It's a simple one so don't expect it to be fancy.'' He says making Yuu nod.

''Wait.'' Yuu says making Ashuramaru look at him. ''I thought you said you knew the basics?'' Yuu asks only to make Ashuramaru smirk playfully. ''I know little for a demon who's lived for over two thousand years.'' He says making Yuu blink. ''Your two thousand years old?!'' He shouts in shock making Ashuramaru laugh openly at him for a few minutes before calming down. ''Right…Yuu to use magic thing of it like a flowing river.'' He says making Yuu nod and close his eyes thinking of a flowing river. ''Now, think of the river flowing into your palm.'' Ashuramaru says making Yuu nod. ''Now think about making a shape in your hand, and make sure it's small so you don't bleed out.'' Ashuramaru explains making Yuu think of a small circle in hand. ''Now open your eyes.'' He says prompting Yuu to open them and see a ball of blood floating in his hand about the size of a golf ball spinning around in his hands.

''Wow…'' Yuu says looking at the small orb of blood spin around in his hand in awe as he moves it around and watches it levitate. ''This at the moment is all you can do, even then it usually takes months to actually use magic, seems you have talent after all Yuu.'' Ashuramaru teases making Yuu look at her with an annoyed look and breaking his concentration causing the blood to fall into his hand in a small puddle. ''LOOK WHAT YOU DID!'' Yuu shouts in anger at Ashuramaru making him laugh at him as he whines like a baby about how he was doing so well.

''Yuu, for now you have to go before the people here think your dead.'' Ashuramaru says getting Yuu's attention making him look at her. ''Wait, people found me?'' Yuu asks confused. ''You weren't paying attention and when you passed out you did it in front of a group of guards.'' Ashuramaru says making Yuu face palms at himself. ''Right…'' He says embarrassed at himself not noticing he had reached the village. ''Mind sending me back…'' Yuu asks embarrassing himself more asking for more help from Ashuramaru. ''No need to be so embarrassed Yuu, you're just a child after all.'' Ashuramaru says in a teasing tone as Yuu starts to fade away. ''Be sure to come around at night so I can teach you…'' Ashuramaru says as his voice fades away slowly as Yuu blacks out.

''He's waking up!'' A female voice shouts as Yuu starts to wake up with a groan as he sits up, only to be pushed back into the bed. ''Please stay still, you need rest.'' The same voice says making Yuu turn his head to the side and open his eyes slowly to see a blond woman sitting beside his bed that he'd seen beforehand. 'Isn't she Crowley's servant?' Yuu says internally looking at a younger version of Horn that looked about thirteen years old looking at him with a worried look in her blue eyes. ''Where am I?'' Yuu asks rubbing his eyes and sitting back up ignoring Horn trying to push him back down on the bed and telling him not to move. ''Please don't stress yourself to much!'' Horn says in a worried voice as Yuu ignores her. ''Seriously where am I?'' Yuu asks again in Japanese making Horn tilt her head in confusion. ''Pardon?'' She asks her English accent very heavy making Yuu realise he was talking in Japanese.

''Sorry, where am I?'' Yuu asks as well as apologizing to her. ''Oh, umm, some of the guards in the village found you passed outside the gate and brought you here since it's the only home with enough rooms to support another person.'' Horn explains timidly. 'She's way more brave in the future…' Yuu says internally to himself looking the younger version of Horn over causing her to blush. ''U-um…could you not look at me li-like that?'' Horn says shyly looking away. ''Oh, sorry.'' Yuu apologises again and decides to look at the room he was in, from the look of the room he was in he could guess she was either born into a middle or high class family or they were lords of some land at least.

''So he's awake then?'' A male voice asks making Yuu look to the rooms door to see a fine dressed man walk into the room before taking a seat near the bed. ''I must say young man you looked like you had been fighting when the guards found you, you had small wounds and your outfit had been damaged as well.'' The man says making Yuu nod. ''Sorry… I had a run in with a group of people trying…to steal my sword.'' Yuu says making up a lie quickly, the man nods seeming to believe him. ''May I ask who you are?'' The man asks prompting Yuu to speak. ''Yūichirō Hyakuya.'' Yuu says making him raise a brow. ''Odd name.'' He comments before telling his own. ''Well, my name's Conan Hamilton, I'm the lord of this small village and this is my eldest daughter, Jessica Hamilton.'' He introduces himself and Horn making her wave shyly prompting him to wave back and for her to look down embarrassed.

''If I may ask, what we're you traveling for anyways in such a troublesome time anyways?'' Conan asks curiously. ''Oh, umm…I'm a traveling swords man from the Japanese empire, I wish to learn different combat styles and master them.'' Yuu explains making up another lie making Horn look at him in awe and Conan looking at him impressed. ''At such a young age too, how old are you? Fifteen, sixteen?'' He asks. ''Sixteen.'' Yuu says making the man nod. ''And you're an able healthy young man correct?'' He asks making Yuu nod. ''I've already mastered the combat style of my homelands sword the Katana.'' Yuu says making the man nod. ''Do you mind if I ask you of something?'' He asks making Yuu nod and prompting Conan to ask his daughter to leave who nods and does a polite bow and leaves the room, not before taking a glance at Yuu again as she walks out and closes the door.

''I'll be frank here young man, a group of bandits has been tormenting the town recently, and we only have sixteen guards to protect our town at the moment, I have asked for help but the recent news of another possible crusade has sent soldiers and worries to assist in the upcoming war.'' Conan explains making Yuu's eyes widen. ''If you help I'll be happy to help you in any way I can, I know this is very sudden but we need as much help as possible.'' He begs Yuu getting on his knees making Yuu blink at him comically. ''Sure.'' Yuu says suddenly making the man look up in surprise. ''Really?'' He asks in surprise prompting Yuu to nod. ''I'll help as long as long as you give me a place to stay.'' Yuu says making Conan nod. ''Yes, I'll secure a house immediately for your use, thank you very so much!'' he says excitedly shaking Yuu's hand extremely fast making it blur and causing him chuckle and rub the back of his head with his free hand feeling embarrassed by the man.

''I'll just get my weapon and be on my way.'' Yuu says as he starts to stand up only to be stopped by Conan. ''Now, now young man, don't rush yourself at least have something to eat first before you leave.'' Conan offers making Yuu think it over before nodding. ''Sure, I'll take some food before I go.'' Yuu accepts prompting to the man to nod and call Horn. ''Jessica, please get our guest some food!'' He shouts knowing she was ease dropping causing her to stumble on the other side of the door and making both Yuu and Conan chuckle at her getting up from the ground. ''R-right!'' She calls in before speed walking away to fetch Yuu something to eat, Yuu didn't have to wait long as Horn came back quickly with a bowl of stew in hand and offering it to Yuu who accepts it before greedily eating the quickly made food down sating his hunger that had been bugging him since he had woken up.

''I-I'll get your clothes ready!'' Horn says with a bow and quickly leaving the room to fetch Yuu's uniform. ''You managed to fix it?'' Yuu asks prompting Conan to nod proudly. ''Jessica's sister, Lexi, is a god send when it comes to sowing.'' Conan says proudly, and Yuu could of swore a tear was in his eye before he blinked it away. ''I'll be going off then, the misses needs me to fetch her something, Jessica will be here with your clothes soon enough, and if you are searching for the bandits, look around the road you came from, they should be around there trying to rob an unsuspecting trader or something….'' He informs Yuu as he walks out the door and closing it leaving Yuu to himself. ''He's really nice…'' Yuu mutters to himself surprised by the man's generosity as he gets up from the bed, only to notice he was almost completely naked if it wasn't for his boxers. ''Now I see why he kept me down.'' Yuu says to himself not noticing the door open.

''U-umm…, here's your outfit sir!'' Horn says in an embarrassed tone seeing him nearly naked as she looked away and held his uniform out to him. ''Oh sorry didn't notice you!'' Yuu shouts taking the outfit and covering himself with the uniforms top. As soon as Horn was there she was gone again leaving Yuu alone to change into his uniform, which he quickly did to avoid any other incidents. ''Time to kill some bandits…sort of sounds like a quest.'' Yuu chuckles to himself as he opens the door to his room, only to stop coming face to face with Horn who was standing awkwardly having been caught ease dropping again. ''We really should stop meeting like this.'' Yuu says with a chuckle as he scratches his cheek and smiles Awkwardly. ''Y-yeah…'' Horn says shyly and fidgeting awkwardly on the spot. ''Oh, since you're here, mind showing me where you put my sword?'' Yuu asks prompting Horn to look up in surprise and nodding a few times before turning around and speed walking and is quickly followed by Yuu. ''My father kept your sword in his room.'' Horn says as they walk trying to start a conversation. ''It's nice of your family to take care of me like this…'' Yuu says stopping as Horn turns around to him.

''Where I came from…I didn't have much family left, so it's nice to have another willing to take care of me.'' Yuu explains to her making her eyes widen in shock realising what he meant. Yuu's eyes widen feeling Horn move forwards and huge him tightly. ''Don't worry, we'll take care of you.'' Horn says making Yuu chuckle and rub her head. ''Last time I checked, it's supposed to be the older one comforting the younger one, not the other way around.'' Yuu says making Horn let him go and take a step back awkwardly. ''O-oh…umm…right!'' She stutters and shouts unintentionally making herself blush and turn around and rush towards the room holding Yuu's weapon as he followed behind. 'Almost a thousand years in the past, learning magic and meeting enemies before their enemies…something I really didn't expect…' Yuu says to himself internally making Ashuramaru chuckle as he walks around the large house behind Horn to receive is weapon to leave to sort out the bandit problem.


	2. Knight in 'shining' armour

Yuu hadn't expected this… ''I thought this was a village…'' Yuu says outload looking at the so called village in front of the large manor behind him. ''Well…the town's called the village.'' Horn explains looking at the large tower in front of them. ''It looks like a small city.'' Yuu says looking at the large stone and wooden buildings and busy streets. ''Well…it is a city…'' She says awkwardly. Yuu's attention is brought away from the village as he hears Ashuramaru speak up. ''Most of these buildings aren't from the middle ages, the roman empire most likely…but I never knew they made cities here…'' Ashuramaru says looking through Yuu's eyes at the roman looking buildings and aqueducts running into the city above walls. 'Ashuramaru, did vampires live in the ancient state of the roman empire?' Yuu asks. ''Yes vampires such as Ferid Bathory did, and I think I see where you're coming from, it's likely that a roman vampire made this city after the fall of the roman empire here.' Ashuramaru says knowing what he was going to say. Yuu would of replied had it not been for Horn shaking him.

''Sorry was lost looking at the beautiful sight.'' Yuu says scratching his head only top blink seeing Horn shrink in on herself in embarrassment and try and hide behind her hair. 'You were looking at her.' Ashuramaru says face palm at Yuu's stupidity. ''S-sorry, didn't mean to offend you or anything!'' Yuu says hastily realising his mistake. ''It's fine…'' Horn mummers looking away from Yuu and out towards the roman looking city. ''Do you know who built this?'' Yuu asks trying to skip the current subject. ''Well. It was apparently my grandfather's best friend.'' She says making Yuu look at her in confusion. ''How'd he knows how to build roman styled buildings?'' Yuu asks confused. ''I don't know; he never did tell my grandfather how he knew.'' She says as they walk through the streets towards the western gate slipping past people walking in the streets. ''What was his name?'' Yuu asks curiously. ''I think it was Ferid Bathory?'' Horn questions herself trying to remember if that was his name.

Yuu stops ignoring the fact that Horn was walking on. 'Why'd he build this place then?' Yuu asks himself looking around at the city around him. 'He's a ruthless person, not someone who'd build this out of kindness.' Yuu continues as he thinks standing in the middle of the path. ''Yūichirō!'' Horn shouts running up to him and breaking him out of his thoughts. ''Sorry, lost in thought.'' Yuu says shaking his head. ''Please, lead the way.'' Yuu says putting Ferid to the back of his mind for now. For the next few minutes they walked in silence beside a few people bowing or respecting Horn in some way, and some looking at Yuu oddly because of his appearance.

After a Whole thirty minutes of walking through the streets they finally managed to reach the gate Yuu had come into. ''Also Horn how come you only have 13 guards for a city this big?'' Yuu asks remembering what Conan had said to him about the number of guards defending the city. ''Well…that not completely true…it might actually just be 113 guards…We can't spare any since it's hard enough to guard a city this large…'' Horn says looking at the ground in shame having lied to him. Yuu only frowns at her before giving a huff laugh brushing it off. ''Nah it's fine. I'll deal with them easily the guards would only get in the way.'' Yuu boasts waving his hand with a shit eating grin on his face.

''Really?'' Horn asks sarcastically having her hand in front of her mouth trying not to laugh at Yuu. ''Yeah they would!'' Yuu snaps at her causing Horn to laugh out loud at him. ''You'll be begging for my forgiveness when I come back later.'' Yuu mutters crossing his arms and turning his head away with a pout like a child being rejected his sweets.

''My dad wants one more thing from you…'' Horn says scratching her cheek awkwardly as Yuu looks at her with a raised brow. ''This isn't going to be a recurring thing is it?'' Yuu asks tilting his head to the side. ''I don't think so?'' Horn asks more than says making Yuu sigh. ''He just wants you to wear the city guards armour…'' Horn says twiddling her thumps awkwardly. ''It better not be heavy…'' Yuu complains looking around for any guards in the area. ''Is that it?'' Yuu asks looking at an armoured guard walking down the street. ''Yeah she's one of the guards.'' Horn confirms with a nod looking at the guard.

''It looks light…'' Yuu says looking at the female guard looking around the streets for any misconduct and matching his gaze causing him to look to the left towards Horn. ''Where do I change?'' Yuu asks prompting Horn to grab his arm and drag him towards the barracks. ''Why drag me to the gates and then tell me to get changed?'' Yuu asks confused. ''Well…my dad says you needed to be escorted to the barracks not the gate so…I took you to the gate so you'd know the way there.'' Horn says in an embarrassed tone making Yuu face palm causing her to flush. ''S-stop being like that!'' Horn shouts silently to him causing Yuu to chuckle.

''My father had a messenger ask for them to prepare some armour for you.'' Horn says with a huff as they stop in front of a large stone building. ''This is it?'' Yuu asks tilting his head. ''Yes this is it.'' Horn says rolling her eyes at him. ''I wouldn't stop infront of it if it wasn't would I wise guy?'' Horn asks flicking Yuu's nose making him flitch. ''Ow.'' He says rubbing his nose to sooth the light pain. Yuu sighs as Horn starts walking away and makes his way inside the barracks. ''Empty?'' Yuu asks seeing the barracks was empty besides a set of armour on a table with a letter beside it.

'Dear visitor, sorry we could not be here to help you with the armour, we had training to get to' – Captain Chess. ''Chess…where have I heard that name before?'' Yuu asks himself trying to remember where he'd heard it. ''Oh right! She was with Crowley like Horn.'' Yuu says to himself with a snap of the fingers, after a second of silence he looks at the armour laid out on the table in front of him.

The armour itself consisted of a full face helmet made from Iron that had two slits for the eyes and a line of metal where the nose was, beyond that it moved out forwards as it moved down, having small holes to breathe through, the main part of the armour was a set of padded armour that went down to the knees and slip at the crotch area with metal plated attached to it all around with a layer of chainmail under the padding, two metal Pauldrons on both shoulders the arms were covered by a thick cloth and the gloves were leather with thick padding on the top. The boots were made from thick leather and fur with a layer of metal on the outside and straps to keep them on, and to finish it off a round shield with the insignia of the town was laid beside it with a sword. (Think of the Dawn guard armour from skyrim)

''It's light…'' Yuu says in surprise moving his arms after putting the armour on. ''How'd he get my size…'' Yuu asks himself curiously wondering how the guards knew how tall he was and his foot size, even his hand side, it all fit perfectly. ''Won't be needing the sword… I could use the shield I guess?'' Yuu asks himself picking up the shield and almost chocks at the fact it weighs nearly nothing. ''How the hell?!'' Yuu shouts to himself flipping the shield in hand like a Frisbee. Yuu shakes his head and places the shield on his back causing it to clip into the leather sash on his upper body. ''Huh…that was easy…'' Yuu says to himself as he makes his way outside the barracks.

''You look good in a set of armour.'' Horn says as Yuu exits the barracks. ''Huh, so your saying you don't like my face?'' Yuu asks with a huff. ''O-of course not!, I mean that you just look handsome! But that's not the point!,it's -um-Um you look uhh…'' Yuu laughs silently listening to Horns sudden problem forming a sentence. ''Well if you're done I'll be taking my leave to deal with some bandits…'' Yuu says only for Horn to ignore him still trying to form a sentence as she flushes variously. ''She'll be fine…'' Yuu says to himself walking away from Horn and towards the gate.

Nothing of real importance happened as Yuu walked down the lonely road in silence. ''Wish I had music…'' Yuu says feeling bored of the silence already, it had been two hours of nothing just road and a few horses he'd seen moving around. Yuu suddenly stops sensing a group of people nearby. ''Maybe it's them?'' Yuu asks himself moving off the road and towards a large tree in the distance and as he got closer he found had a large amount of tents set up and several fires with a large group of around forty men sitting around them laughing at each other.

The men had a variety of armour and weapons from bows to sword and daggers and they wore mostly fur and leather armour and one wore a heavy knight suit making Yuu raise a brow at. ''hey you men wouldn't happen to know where a nearby town is would you?'' Yuu asks loudly making the men stop and turning towards him and as soon as they saw his armour quickly scattered up grabbing their weapons and charging at Yuu making his eyes widen and quickly drawing his sword causing the group of men to stop and look at the thin weapon and burst into laughter.

''Oh wow thanks guys…'' Yuu says rolling his eyes as several swords form behind him from an ashy fire making the bandit's stop laughing and stare in shock and awe at the demonic energy at work. ''Asuramaru, let's get this over with quickly alright.'' Yuu says to his sword causing it to glow slightly ready to draw blood from the men in front of him. Soon the day was filled with the screams and shouts of men and the sound of a swift battle in the favour of a single man.

''That was fast…'' Yuu says looking at the bloody corpses of the bandits laying on the ground as he sheaths his sword to his side. ''The shield helped…a lot…'' Yuu says looking at his shield covered in scratches and some light piecing's from people attack him from behind. ''I wonder if they'll make me food when I get back…I'm starved…'' Yuu says outload as if talking to someone unaware of a group of armoured soldiers looking in shock as one man stood above forty others and barely received a scratch for it.

''What do you think of this M'lord?'' one of the armoured figures asks the leading figure whose eyes narrow slightly. ''We'll follow him for now and take action if necessary…'' A male voice that sounded off speaks from behind the heavy suit of armour prompting the knights to nod and get back into their horses to prepare to follow Yuu who was still talking to himself to the 'village'.


End file.
